


Turning the tides

by VJWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adrinette - Freeform, Angst, Bee Miraculous, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Humour, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, My First Fanfic, Mystery, ORIGIN SPOILERS, Plot, Post Reveal, Reveal Fic, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, Turtle Miraculous, Violence, awkward teenagers, miraculous histories, puns, teenagers will be teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJWrites/pseuds/VJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strange, I feel like I recognise this door but I’m not sure where from?”</p>
<p>Marinette knew whatever lay beyond the door would change everything she thought she knew about her alter ego. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that the door looked familiar. </p>
<p>Set after the events of Volpina when Marinette goes to visit Master Fu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the tides

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first ever fic! So be sure to leave any feedback as I want to make this story the best it can be. Feel free to critise or tell me what to fix as I know my writing is not perfect and is probably wrong in many places. I hope you enjoy however.

“Strange, I feel like I recognise this door but I’m not sure where from?”  


After detransforming on the roof and making sure no one spotted her, Marinette made her way down to the floor where the guardian lived. Tikki directed her until she stopped at door about halfway down the corridor. The front door was black all over with red beams running vertically. With Tikki floating beside her, Marinette knew whatever lay beyond the door would change everything she thought she knew about her alter ego. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that the door looked familiar.  


Knocking on the door carefully before pushing the door open, she hesitated with the handle half pushed down before letting go and turning towards Tikki who now sat on Marinette’s right shoulder. Marinette contemplated all her options that she had for a few moments before finally opening her mouth.  


“I don’t know Tikki, what if the guardian isn’t pleased with how I’ve been as Ladybug?” She felt a tear fall down her face before a little red pair of hands clamped around her nose, trying hardest to give her a hug.  


“Marinette, you have done a wonderful job protecting Paris and I’m proud to have you as my Ladybug! You also found the book the guardian has been searching for, he will be most thrilled to see you!” Tikki gave her a massive smile as she zipped away from her face, which seemed to cheer up Marinette.  


With new found confidence thanks to Tikki, Marinette wiped away the tear peaked inside to see a familiar old man meditating on the bed, candles lit just behind creating a nice sensation within her nose. As the old man looked up, Tikki zipped in front of Marinette and waved as a big smile crept across her face.  


The old man then looked towards Marinette, eyes locking onto the book she carried in front of her.  


“Hello Ladybug” he said, a smile appearing on his face as he said it. He moved his head down, gesturing for Marinette to sit.  


As she moved forward, the door closed behind her. Frightened, she jumped and looked behind. Ready to pounce at any second. Only to see another Kwami pushing the door closed! But this one was green and a shell on its back.  
“There is no need to scared Ladybug, that is only my Kwami Wayzz.” The old man lifts up his right arm on opens is palm and Wayzz lands gently inside. The old man then produced in the other hand a small portion of green lettuce which the Kwami starts devouring immediately.  


“Please, come and sit. There is much to discuss about the package you are holding. (Pointing to the book as Marinette sits down) But first let me introduce myself. My name is Master Fu, I am the guardian and keeper of the Miraculous and I believe you and I have meet previously, first when you helped me across the road and when you brought Tikki to me when she was unwell. Are you feeling any better Tikki?” Fu looked across to Marinette and Tikki nodded and flew over to Fu and gave him a hug on the nose, just like she would to Marinette before flying back to Marinette’s shoulder.  


“Wait, I remember now, I offered you a macaroon after I helped you up.” Marinette suddenly looked startled, “You’re the one who gave me my Miraculous!” She gasped as she put the pieces together of what Fu just told her.  
“Yes, I gave both you and Chat Noir your Miraculous’. But before we go any further, I want you to tell me where you came across that book. May I see?” Fu puts Wayzz down on the table with the candles so he can finish his lettuce and outstretches both hands to Marinette  


Looking hesitant, she looks over to Tikki who gives her a small nod acknowledging it’s ok. Marinette nods back and gives the book to Fu who opens it up and immediately, his expression changes to one of happiness.  
“I have been searching for this book for many decades” says Fu “Thank you for returning it to me!”  


“Your welcome, my friend Adrien had the book. I sort of uh uh uh, stole it from him after it was stolen from him. The girl who became Volpina stole it from him and hid it and I found it” Looking a little pale and shaking, hoping Fu would believe what she said as it was only half the truth but she couldn’t just come out and say she was stalking Adrien in the park.  
Marinette’s nerves seemed to calm down as Fu’s attention went from her back to book after giving an accepting nod. Whether or not he believed her story, she couldn’t tell but Marinette wasn’t going to dwell over it. Instead she wanted to ask the question that Tikki had alluded to earlier.  


“Master Fu, What’s so special about this book? I know Tikki told me that it contains the history of the Miraculous but what good can that do in our fight against Hawkmoth?” She asked. Fu immediately looked up at her and closed the book.  
“Do not underestimate the past Marinette” His voice slow and methodical, like he was trying to be convincing without scaring her. “The past can normally hold the keys to the future, knowing about your past lives and the past lives of your enemy may give you vastly greater knowledge on how to defeat him. You said you got this book from Adrien yes?” Fu looked her in the eyes and she nodded, suddenly looking more and more nervous. “I think you should give it back to him, it will be in safe hands with him. But with Hawkmoth becoming more and more dangerous every day, I think it’s time for you to get some more help. As Ladybug, you are the leader of the Miraculous holders and therefore must know how to defeat Hawkmoth before he can do anymore damage. Come, follow me.”  


Fu stands up from the mat and heads behind him towards the old Chinese gramophone sitting on the table at the back of the room. Marinette stands up and follows him, unsure of what to make of the new information she has just been given.  
Fu bent down and pushed in the eyes of the carved dragons on the gramophone before entering a code on the now present secret keyboard. After entering the code the gramophone spins and twists to reveal a hidden cabinet within. Marinette looks over and gasps.  


“This is where I keep all the Miraculous. As you can see, there is a spot for every miraculous item. Including yours, Chat Noir’s and even Hawkmoths. To defeat Hawkmoth, I believe you are going to need more help. As leader it is now your responsibility Marinette to find suitable Miraculous holders to fight alongside you. I suggest you choose wisely. I’m sorry I can’t help myself but with my age, I don’t think I can fight anymore. That is why I want you to take my Kwami and the Bee Kwami with you. With Volpina causing havoc across Paris yesterday, I think it is wise not to release the fox Miraculous just yet but in time that may change. I will still be guardian even without Wayzz so feel free to come back if you have any more questions.” Fu finishes and then picks up both the Comb and takes of his wristband and gives them to Marinette.  


Marinette, now in shock after hearing Fu immediately pushes both the items back into Fu’s hands.  
“No no no no, this can’t be happening! I’m just clumsy Marinette and I I I don’t think I could be leader of the heroes of Paris! I I don’t think I can do this Master Fu. I don’t think I’m cut out for this, I think Chat Noir would be a far better leader than I would” Marinette started to shed a tear but to her surprise, Fu was just smiling at her.  


“Young lady, you were chosen to be Ladybug because of all of your qualities as a person, you may not see it in yourself just yet, but you have the ability to become a great leader, I wouldn’t have chosen you otherwise and neither would Tikki. She will be there every step of the way to help you. Now run along, I think that is enough information for one day. I suggest taking that book back to Adrien soon and don’t worry, it will be in safe hands with him.”  
Marinette looked at Fu who had slipped the items back into her hands and had since turned back to table to grab the book. He smiles at her and hands the book over. Marinette still looking unsure about herself but a reassuring look from Tikki puts a smile on her face. She turns back to Master Fu.  


“But I don’t know what I’m going to say to Adrien, every time I’m around him I can’t even form a full sentence! I don’t know if he likes me as much as I like him. I don’t know what I’m going to say to him?”  
Fu’s reaction surprised Marinette a little. Not only was he thinking about what she had just said but was actually starting to laugh a little. Fu started to walk Marinette towards the door before replying.  
“I have seen you two talk many times and I have never seen you stumble on your words and I think he may have stronger feelings for you than you realise, now go get some rest. It’s starting to get dark out and you have some very big decisions to make” Fu looks down at her hand holding his own Miraculous and yellow comb of the bee Kwami. “Feel free to come talk to me when you have made your decision, we will see each other again soon”  
Fu slowly closes the door leaving Marinette a little startled and not sure what to think. She bends down and puts both the Miraculous’ in her bag and starts to walk home. Book under her arm to keep it safe. Marinette starts to think about what Master Fu said about her and Adrien. Maybe he knew something she didn’t, maybe Adrien did have feelings for her after all! The thought made her checks blush a little and put a massive smile on her face. She knew it was going to be hard to try and keep her composure around Adrien, but she knew she’d have to try even harder when she saw him next.  


Which may come sooner than expected. She didn’t realise that she was being watched as she walked down the street. A pair green eyes spotted her from the rooftop and immediately took interest after seeing a certain book under her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, hopefully chapter 2 should be out soon. Don't forget to leave a comment below on what you think! I don't expect many of you to enjoy it or be able to follow knowing how I write but I hope this time it will be different.
> 
> Until next time


End file.
